Red Cheeks
by Okami Moony
Summary: Sirius se entera de que Remus y Tonks han pasado la noche juntos. Por supuesto, no dudará en hacerles preguntas comprometedoras que provocarán que las mejillas de Remus se tiñan de rojo.


**Si habéis leído mi fic _Stay With_ _Me_ habréis visto que hago alusión al tema de este fic; tenía ganas de escribirlo desde hace mucho.  
Espero que os guste :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo me dedico a complicar la vida a sus personajes ^w^**

* * *

La mañana se presentó fría en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Era Noviembre, y las nubes amenazaban con empezar dejar nieve en las ya heladas calles.

Sirius estaba en la cocina, bebiendo una taza de café y leyendo _El Profeta_ con el entrecejo fruncido. Leía con rabia y cierta frustración las acciones de Dolores Umbridge en Hogwarts; y como el Ministerio seguía tachando a Harry de mentiroso, negando tajantemente que Voldemort hubiese regresado.

De vez en cuando, cada vez que Kreacher pasaba cerca de la cocina, le oía maldecir.

–Traidores a la sangre, repugnantes criaturas oscuras… aquí, en la noble casa de los Black. Si mi ama levantase la cabeza…

Su humor cambió cuando oyó que alguien bajaba la escalera; sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

En cuanto Remus apareció por la puerta, Sirius le miró por encima del periódico con una ceja enarcada.

–Hola –le saludó con un retintín en la voz que no le pasó desapercibido a Lupin.

–Buenos días –sonrió.

El hombre lobo llevaba una barba de tres días y necesitaba urgentemente un corte de pelo.

Mientras Remus preparaba el desayuno (tostadas y té para dos), Sirius cerró _El Profeta _y lo tiró sobre la mesa para después cruzarse de brazos y apoyarse sobre las patas traseras de la silla.

–¿Has dormido bien? –Le preguntó al hombre lobo con el mismo tono de voz y con una media sonrisa–. Pareces cansado.

El aludido le miró por encima del hombro mientras calentaba la tetera.

–Sí, lo que pasa es que quedan solo ocho días para la luna llena.

–Ajá.

Justo en ese momento apareció Tonks, con aspecto alegre y radiante.

–¡Buenos días!

–Buenos días, Tonks –la saludó el animago mientras ella se sentaba en frente de él–. Ya me ha contado Remus que anoche no le dejaste dormir –soltó una risita.

–¿Que yo qué? –Inquirió Lupin con el entrecejo fruncido. Tonks le miró y alzó una ceja, pero él negó con la cabeza.

Remus repartió las tostadas en dos platos y le sirvió uno a Tonks. Él se sentó a su lado a comerse las suyas mientras el agua terminaba de calentarse.

Sirius entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en ellas.

–Oye, Tonks, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo con un fingido tono de seriedad. Sus ojos, en cambio, parecían estar divirtiéndose con algo.

La aludida asintió un poco confusa.

–Sí, supongo.

–Te lo pregunto a ti porque sé que él –señaló con la cabeza a Remus– no me contestará –hizo una mueca para ocultar una sonrisa.

–¿Y por qué no iba a contestarte? –Le preguntó Lupin con cautela.

El animago le miró con perspicacia.

–¿Lo harás?

Remus pareció meditarlo unos instantes. Si el propio Sirius se atrevía a afirmar que no iba a contestarle, debía de tratarse de una pregunta… indecente, como poco. Compuso una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

–No, no creo. Te conozco _demasiado_ bien –dio un bocado a su tostada.

Black le sonrió y luego volvió a mirar a Tonks, que parecía intrigada. Sirius se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar y se recorrió la perilla con dos dedos, como si estuviese pensando en algo de suma importancia.

–¿Remus es buen amante?

Justo en ese momento, Lupin se atragantó y comenzó a toser con fuerza antes de que Sirius, que ya no podía contenerse más, estallase en carcajadas.

Tonks le dio unas palmadas a Remus en la espalda para calmarle, sonriendo ante la bizarra pregunta de Sirius.

–Tranquilo, Lunático –dijo entre risotadas el animago–. A juzgar por lo que oí anoche, dudo que Tonks vaya a responder que no.

–Pues mira –comentó la bruja, ampliando aún más la sonrisa–. Es bastante buen amante, sí.

Sirius, que naturalmente no esperaba ningún tipo de respuesta, abrió mucho los ojos, parpadeó y volvió a echarse a reír con ganas. Por otro lado, Remus ya se había recuperado del atragantamiento y se sonrojó vistosamente.

–Me gustaría saber la razón de ser de semejante pregunta –dijo con voz cautelosa mientras se revolvía incómodo en su silla–, pero creo que prefiero no preguntártelo.

–Pues a mí sí que me gustaría saberlo –inquirió Tonks aún con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro, mirando a su primo.

Sirius entornó los ojos y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

–Bueno, digamos simplemente que mi dormitorio está justo debajo del de Remus –se lamió los labios y lucho por no sonreír–. Y las camas son viejas y crujen mucho –soltó un bufido al ver que las mejillas de su amigo volvían a ponerse coloradas.

El hombre lobo fue a decir algo, pero Tonks se adelantó.

–¿Y nos oíste? –En su voz había un toque de orgullo y triunfo–. Entonces estoy segura de que debes estar sorprendido por el aguante de Remus.

–¡Tonks! –Lupin la miró con los ojos como platos, ruborizándose de nuevo. Se sentía rodeado, como si Tonks y Sirius se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para sacarle los colores. Era en esos momentos cuando se daba cuenta de que por las venas de la bruja corría sangre Black.

El animago había vuelto a estallar en carcajadas que sonaban como ladridos; hasta el punto que le empezaba a doler el vientre de tanto reírse.

En ese momento la tetera empezó a silbar y Remus aprovechó la ocasión para levantarse, no sin antes pasar por detrás de su amigo y darle una suave colleja. Sirius respiró hondo y trató de calmarse; tenía el rostro tan rojo como el de Lupin, aunque estaba claro que por distintos motivos. Tonks, con una media sonrisa de satisfacción y con los brazos cruzados, miró al animago y arqueó una ceja, _desafiándole_.

Sirius volvió a inclinarse sobre las patas traseras de la silla.

–Me da miedo seguir preguntando –confesó con voz risueña.

–Tú has preguntado y yo he contestado, nada más.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que a Remus le resultaron muy incómodos. Mientras servía el té en dos tazas, Black volvió a intervenir.

–Bueno. Dime, Tonks –adoptó un tono de voz propio de alguien que va a hablar de algo extremadamente importante y se pasó una mano por larga y cuidada melena azabache–. ¿En la cama Remus es tan tierno como es siempre con todo o ahí da rienda suelta a su lado lobuno? –Se mordió los labios, intentando con todo su ser no reírse.

Remus se giró de golpe.

–¡Sirius! _¡Ya! _

El aludido levantó ambas manos a modo de disculpa, aunque sus ojos y su expresión no parecían estar disculpándose, sino todo lo contrario. Mientras tanto, Tonks se había limitado a sonreír más ampliamente a su primo. Probablemente, si Lupin no lo estuviese pasando tan mal en ese momento (_pobrecillo_, pensó), le habría gustado contestarle con total sinceridad, sobre todo por ver la cara que se le quedaría.

–¿Y tú no has pensado en buscarte… una novia o algo así? –Preguntó la chica.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

–Soy un preso fugado de Azkaban que está en busca y captura. Eso me complica un poco las cosas.

Remus le sirvió una taza de té a la bruja y se sentó para beberse la suya, mirando a su amigo con su mejor mirada de profesor; los ojos de Sirius seguían divirtiéndose a su costa.

Black carraspeó y agarró su taza de café, ya casi vacía, con ambas manos para calentárselas.

–¿Sabes la bronca que me echará _a mí_ tu madre si se entera… –miró a Tonks y se puso una mano en el pecho, hablando con un falso tono de voz victimista– …de que mi mejor amigo se está acostando con…?

–Yo creo –Remus le interrumpió después de dar un sorbo al té y esbozó una sonrisa de lado, con voz de fingida amenaza– que un buen hechizo confundus servirá para que dejes de hablar de esto.

Sirius le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

–He de reconocer que me sorprende que no lanzases algún hechizo insonorizador, Lunático. No es propio de ti ser tan indiscreto –volvió a esbozar una sonrisa pícara–. Me pregunto si serás tan indiscreto en la cama…

Lupin se levantó de la silla y el animago se agachó un poco, temiendo que le fuese a dar otra colleja.

–Nymphadora –el hombre lobo habló con voz acelerada–, vas a llegar tarde al Ministerio. Vamos, que te acompaño a la puerta.

La bruja miró al reloj de pared de la cocina, se bebió rápidamente su té y se incorporó, sonriendo a Black.

–Hasta luego, Sirius. Espero que Remus no te regañe mucho.

–Yo también lo espero –bufó mientras asentía con la cabeza, haciendo que Lupin pusiese los ojos en blanco.

En cuanto desaparecieron por la puerta, Sirius sonrío para sí mismo y alzó la voz.

–¿Y gime mucho, Tonks?

Oyó una risita, un ruido extraño y se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar que un cojín le golpease en la cabeza.

* * *

**N/A: Muchas veces he visto por internet dudas sobre si Sirius y Tonks son primos. En realidad, son primos segundos, ya que Andromeda es la prima hermana de Sirius. Además, en _El Misterio del Príncipe_ Hermione lo menciona cuando creen que la depresión de Tonks puede deberse a la muerte de Sirius: _Todavía no ha superado lo que paso en... ya sabes... ¡Era su primo!_**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
